


My Place

by mehsarah



Series: Forget Regret (or life is yours to miss) [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Credence finds his place and Newt realises something.





	

Newt's eyes flickered away from the slightly yellow page of his notebook when he heard the sound of glass rattling from the kitchen that could be only caused by Credence. His pocket watch read 2:48 AM. Credence should be resting at this time. Well, he should be too but the other one needed it more. Sighing he got up and made his way through the stacks of books overflowing his study. Entering the corridor he saw a light shining from the kitchen, as expected.

 

Carefully he pushed the door open. There was Credence, standing at the counter, holding a glass of water and looking absolutely gorgeous. The lack of light made his features seem even sharper and the shadows were in direct contrast with his pale skin. A few streaks of hair had made their way out of his careless bun and he was wearing loose muggle pajama pants they had bought together and one of Newts old Hogwarts jumpers. He grinned at that. After he had told him all about Hogwarts he had given it to him because he was so amazed. Credence had fallen around his neck as a response. It was the first time he had initiated physical contact.

 

Newt got lost in thought like this everytime he looked at Credence and although he forced himself to not acknowledge it he knew why. Shaking the thoughts off he cleared his throat and the man in front of him turned around rapidly. "Newt." he said, almost sounding relieved, like he feared it could have been someone else. Newt smiled. "Have you slept yet, Credence?" He hesistated but shook his head. "Can't sleep?" His gaze was fixed on the glass in his hands. "Don't wanna." he mumbled. "Don't want the nightmares." Newts heart sank. This was a tricky situation. Credence needed sleep but on the other hand the nightmares seemed like torture to him. Then he had an idea: "What about i stay with you and wake you up when I see any sign of you having a nightmare?"

 

Credence's head shot up. "You won't get any sleep then." Newt grinned. "Nothing a spell can't fix." The dark haired man shook his head determined. "No. You already did enough for me." This happened way more than Newt liked, basically everytime when he offered things. Even the most simple things. He loved giving Credence things, especially because the world had only taken from him untill now. "It's really not a-" . Credence interrupted him: "No. Please." Newt sighed: "What about I get some blankets and sleep on your floor? I'm a light sleeper, I'll wake up if you're struggling." Credence tapped the glass in front of him lightly with his thin fingers. He seemed to consider something. "You could sleep in my bed. The floor is pretty uncomfortable."

 

Newt knew this was a bad idea. It meant trouble to go to bed with boys he would look at for hours if he could and who made him feel sparks straight out of a bad romantic novel. Obviously he replied: "Okay."

 

Credence got nervous walking back to his bedroom next to Newt. He shouldn't have proposed that. Getting close to people was dangerous and got you hurt. Although he couldn't imagine Newt hurting anyone. He seemed to take care of anyone, no matter human or creature. But Credence knew that these impressions could be wrong. He had to keep that in mind. He had also made the offer because somehow the thought of being in a small space with Newt, being physically close to him seemed like the most natural thing. After being starved of any touch that didn't hurt for so long every little brush felt like a match lighting under his skin. But there was something about Newts touch he was sure no one else could do to him.

 

Reaching his bed he climbed in and then realised how awkward this was probably gonna be. How in the world should he signal that he could get into bed with him now? But Newt followed just like that and so there were only centimetres between them.

 

Credence looked intimidated by the whole situation which was no wonder. He surely wasn't used to being this close to someone. Newt was glad that Credence trusted him enough to let him. He smiled: "Sleep well. Remember I won't let the nightmares get to you." Then he whispered:"Nox." and the room fell into darkness. 

 

A whimpering pulled Newt out of his sleep. "Lumos". He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and let his eyes adjust. He and credence had scooted closer together in their sleep. In fact they were right next to each other so Newt could feel Credences entire body shiver. "Credence? Wake up, come on. I'm here, it's fine." He continued whispering sweet nothings while softly shaking the other man out of his trance. Although he was as gentle as possible Credence's eyes shot open in horror and he jumped away from Newts touch. "Shh. It's me. You're safe."

 

His panicked eyes focused on Newt as his breathing stabilized. Then he looked down at his fingers. "Thanks. For waking me." The magizoologist eyed him carefully. "I promised, didn't I?"Credence nodded, like he couldn't believe someone actually did what they told him they would. "Can I tell you something?" A small smile crept on Newts face. "Anything. Don't you wanna come back under the blanket for it? You seem cold." Credence nodded thankfully and crawled under the heavy blue fabric. They were both laying on their sides, facing each other. "My nightmares, they are usually about y-you."

 

Newt felt a sharp sting of guilt. "What am I doing to cause it?" He forced himself to stay calm. Credence seemed relieved by Newts reaction. " You're doing everything absolutely perfect." he murmured. "I'm just...When you'll realise how useless I am it'll hurt so much more because you treated me so good before." Carefully studying Newt he quickly added. "Not that I wouldn't deserve it."

 

Newt choked back the tears coming up at these words. "That will never happen because it's not true." he stated and quickly continued when he saw Credence trying to protest the statement. "You deserve nothing but the best." Suddenly all his suppressed feelings were flowing out in a moment of helpless recklessness. "All you say sounds like poetry and and everytime you smile it feels like you're planting a seed in my heart that will someday be part of a beautiful garden. You're so powerful and I don't only mean your magic. Your intellect and visionary ability will get you far and i can't wait for you to find your place and blow them all away."

Credence swallowed heavily. "Could my place be in this suitcase for now?" Newt smiled tenderly. "Of course. It can be your place whenever you want it to." And then Credence's arms were wrapped around Newt and and he returned the hug and they were a beautiful tangled mess. As his head was buried in Credences hair and he felt his breath on his collarbones Newt realised something terrifying and beautiful at the same time. He was falling in love with Credence Barebone.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in between school stress so it's probably kinda sucky sorreh lol correct my germanness and thanks for all the love on my last fic!


End file.
